Tamper-proof window units for use in steel doors and the like have been available in the past as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,857, Tamper-proof Window Unit, issued July 20, 1976. In assemblying window units such as illustrated in the patent, it is of course desirable to locate the window or other pane of transparent material centrally within the opening of the door. Further, the frames are ordinarily assembled individually in the window opening in the door. That is, a frame member or assembly may be mounted on one side of a door, the door thereafter rotated through 180.degree. on a work bench or other support, and a second frame member assembled in the window opening on an opposite side of the door. The two frame members or assemblies are then permanently secured together as by means of connecting screws.
In the past, locating of the window unit and its pane of glass or other transparent material relative to the window opening in the door has been a relatively slow and tedious operation. Similarly, the temporary retention of one frame member or assembly in a door opening has been accomplished manually or with relatively crude means during door rotation and insertion and assembly of the second frame member or assembly.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive means for expeditiously locating a window frame, and a pane of glass or the like therein in a desired position in the window opening of a door or the like, said means serving also as a temporary retention means for holding one frame member or assembly in position in a door opening during as assembly procedure involving the rotation or other manipulation of the door.